My Darkened Heart
by The Everlasting Night
Summary: HP/LV mpreg graphic gay sex darkHarry joins newly ressurected vampVoldie they plan to take over the world, to piss dumbles off by wrecking his harry plans, but they didn't plan to fall in love. Dumbles is a prick 'surprisingly' this story contains slash


My darkened heart

**Chapter 1**

**Resurrection**

**Summary: basically it's the whole Dark Lord coming back thing that happens in the Tri-Wizard tournament except that the scene ends very differently.**

**Warning: This story contains mpreg, gay sex, gay romance and basically all that kind of stuff including some probably graphic torture and killing scenes. In this chapter there is gay sex and swearing. IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOMOSEXUAL STORIES THEN DO NOT READ ANYMORE!**

* * *

**Graveyard **

Harry looked around as they stood in the dark graveyard. Harry's scar burned with pain, his knees buckled and he covered his face with his hands.

"Kill the spare!" a familiar hissing voice screamed.

"Avada Kedavra!" Wormtail yelled, Cedric fell down dead, next to Harry. Harry was then thrown against a large grave stone beneath it was written "Here Lies Tom Riddle" a stone angel trapped Harry in its arms. Wormtail approached carrying a bundle of black cloth in his arms, with a flick of his wand he lit a fire beneath an old-looking cauldron, standing nearly six feet from Harry, he then proceeded to tip the bony contents of the black cloth into the cauldron. Wormtail began mumbling something that Harry couldn't quite catch, he pulled a bone from the ground beneath Harry and dropped it into the cauldron, he then took out a knife and sliced along Harry's arm, making sure that Harry's blood ran onto the blade, Harry bit into his lower lip, determined to not cry out. Wormtail muttered something about an enemy's blood before tipping a few drops of Harry's blood into the cauldron followed by his own hand. Harry stared on, curious, to know what was happening. The cauldron melted into Voldemort who was now very snake-like, and wearing smoky black robes.

"Woooorrrrmtaaaiiilll, myyy wand" He whispered in a hiss-like voice, Wormtail was quick to pass the white yew wand to his master. Voldermort sniffed at the wand for a moment.

"That! Was so COOL!!!" Harry said with an infectious grin.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort said in total disbelief.

"That was fucking amazing, I would so love to be able to do something like that!" Harry said, sounding like an over-excited three year old.

"Excuse me?"  
"Yeah I would so like to learn how to do that, I mean compared to some of the spells you know, defence against the dark arts seems completely usless!"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey Voldie! Snap out of it, I mean your supposed to be the big-evil-scary-dark-lord, you could at start acting like you know more than two words, God I can't be-lieve that you're the guy who I have to fight to the death, I mean sure you've got the whole dark magic thing going for you but could you please starting acting like you actually own a brain!" Harry ranted.

"Er, Wormtail leave"

"But sir…."

"**I SAID SHOVE OFF YOU SILLY TWAT**, before I kill you!" Voldemort yelled, as wormtail scuttled away repeating the words "yes master" many times in a very pathetic voice. "Alone at last" Voldemort said with a smirk as he signalled the angel to release Harry.

"Ow, warn a guy!" Harry said as tumbled gracelessly to the ground, Voldemort stared impassively at him.

"Harry, might I ask what happened to the goody-two-shoes boy, that I've known and tried to kill on, many occasions" Voldemort said gazing down at the now suddenly interesting boy.

"He grew and realised that he wanted to make decisions for himself" Harry said as he picked himself up off the floor. Voldemort, transfigured a gravestone into a large stone bench, he promptly sat down gesturing to Harry that he should od the same, Harry did.

"So you really want to learn dark magic, betray the light and become one of my death eaters."

"No I want to become your partner"

"I work alone" Voldemort said in amusement.

"Well then hope that I don't kill you" Harry said as he tried to leave. Voldemort grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. "Harry please pick a side before you give me motion sickness" Voldemort said through a half-sigh.

"Voldie, I'm never going to be a death eater, okay, there is no force on the earth that could make me serve you. So either I'm your equal who may kill you, or I'm your equal who may well help you take over the world. Your choice!" Harry said hoping that he hadn't just inflicted another 'excuse me' tirade upon himself.

"I hate you!" Voldemort said with a little sarcasm before smiling. "You know that whole, partner phrase makes it sound like we're dating"

"Yeah I suppose it does, which is something I might actually consider something like that if it weren't for the fact that, _you look fuck ugly. _Er no offence!" Harry said with a smirk.

"Charming!" Voldemort said with a scowling, smile. As he flicked his wand, pulling a potion from the air, "But I am a wizard, and these things can be easily fixed" He said swallowing the potion. His scaly-skin began to bubble up, his face shifting into a far more appealing form, he looked like Harry imagined the sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle would look like if he became even more enchanting in his late twenties.

"Okay now that I have no problem with fucking that!" Harry said, undressing him with his eyes.

"What, are you serious!" Voldemort said with half surprise and half delight. Harry grinned and planted a kiss on his lips. "Yes" Harry said. Voldemort flicked his wand again turning the bench into a very large bed, creating a small bottle of lubricant which he put next to Harry. Voldemort placed a hand on Harry's chest, pushing him down onto the pillows. Tom began licking and suckling at the base of his throat.

"Are you sure about this?" He murmured as he nibbled at Harry's ears. Harry nodded not trusting his voice.

"Good then you'll be screaming my name later." Tom said grinning at Harry. They carelessly ripped their clothes from each other. Tom began touching the younger wizard all over, purposely avoiding his groin area. His hands roamed everywhere, both wizards could feel the pleasure rousing in their groins, Harry's breaths came in short gasps and pants now, which really exited the dark lord. Tom once started to suck and nibble, making lovebites appear all over Harry. Tom grazed his tongue over the base of his wizard's throat he was rewarded when Harry's seemingly steel resolve faltered, and he moaned. Tom picked up he small bottle, he pored a thick green liquid onto his fingers. Harry moaned as he felt a probing finger enter him. Voldemort pinned Harry down as he began to thrash around.

"You're going to enjoy this, I promise." he whispered as he slid his hands down lower to grasp Harry's throbbing member between his thumb and forefinger. Harry was now gasping for air, his mind was spinning and there seemed to be nothing in this world except Tom's nimble fingers, as they slowly began to move up and down. Tom now stroking Harry from the inside and the out. The moment the three fingers were removed, and replaced with something much larger. Tom repositioned himself on top of Harry, grinning down at him. Tom penetrated him in one swift thrust. Harry moaned delighting in the pain of forced entry _he likes pain I'll have to remember that_ Tom thought. He waited for Harry to adjust. He started a slow rhythm, listening to the almost musical noises that his green-eyed wizard was making, and enjoying the feeling of Harry's penis rubbing against his stomach with each small movement. He decided to turn his attention to that as well, he moved his spare hand around to grasp Harry's penis in his hand and started pumping it in time to his thrust, and was as usual rewarded with a cry of pleasure. This was almost too much for Harry to bear. He was close now, droplets of perspiration covering his skin and his breath coming in little more than gasps. All thought of changing his mind had gone with Tom's penetration. All he wanted now was to feel glorious release, and he didn't care how or who delivered it. So it was that he almost screamed when Tom stopped.

"What do you want, snakling? You can't have it if you don't ask for it." He hissed in Harry's ear.

"P-please" Harry gasped.

"Please what?" Tom said with a grin.

"PLEASE MY LORD, HARDER!" Tom grinned again and obliged, making it as painful (and therefore as enjoyable) for Harry as he could. Harry came quickly after that spilling his semen into a pair of waiting hands. Harry rolled onto his back, dazed and exhausted his voice croaky from the screams that had come with his release. He smiled as he noticed that Tom was licking his fingers clean, chuckled again, and then Tom proceeded to lick the remains off much to Harry's delight. Tom finally finished, moved to lie next to Harry.

"So" gasp "Did you enjoy that?" Tom said as he caught his breath.

"Oh! God yes!" Harry said as he draped himself over Tom's chest.

"So do you have" Gasp "any idea of how you plan to be an asset to me" gasp.

"Well" gasp "I could always become your lover!" Tom laughed and pulled Harry closer, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Anything else?" He said with a smile

"Well, were you planning on taking over Hogwart's?"  
"Good point, you could help with that, and can you imagine the look on Dumbledore's face?"  
"One more reason for me to turn evil!" they both laughed, then Harry sighed.

"I should probably go, the order will be wondering where I've gotten to" Harry said as he noticed the pre-dawn light.

"Yeah I suppose" Tom said as he stopped kissing Harry, they untangled their limbs. Harry winced as he tried to climb out of bed.

"Problem Harry, what are you a little sore?"  
"No a little torn" Harry said with a grimace. Tom sighed, and pulled back the covers stopping, as he saw a large amount of blood covering the bed, Harry sighed "This is what I get for fucking a dark lord!"

"Yeah, well, don't act like you didn't enjoy it!" Tom said with a worried grin.

"Hey Tom I don't suppose you drop me off in the hospital wing?" Tom looked around at the remains of their clothes.

"Naked?"

"Well, it would sure help my, oh-my-god-a-fourteen-year-old-boy-who-got-raped-by-the-dark-lord-who-I'm-clearly-to-weak-to-kill-so-give-me-some-time-alone-in-which-I-can-contact-said-dark-lord-in story" Harry said as he slowly inched up onto his elbows.

"Right, but let me contact you, just so that Dumble's doesn't figure out what's going on. And in that case I think you should make up some story, that will of course embarrass me, not to much please, but enough to convince them that I didn't let you go, oh and" Voldemort tapped the tri-wizard cup with his wand, and passed Harry's wand to him "Use the cup to get back" He said as he then passed the cup to Harry as he help Harry wrap himself in the duvet. He kissed Harry one last time, electricity running through them as their lips met. He lifted Harry up into his arms, gazing at his extra-ordinary green eyes "So I guess I'll talk to you later?" Tom said hopefully. Harry grinned and disappeared out of Tom's arms…

to be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, and if you thought that Harry and Voldemort were really OC well Harry's darkHarry go figure, and I'm deciding to look at Voldemort from a different angle in this story, and if you think Harry and Voldemort jumped into bed all to quickly, then well your probably right, but its kind of important to the story, so just go with it for the sake of the story. But please review if you've got any ideas about fixing that. **


End file.
